Série Quidditch équipe Poufsouffle
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Recueil de one-shots ayant pour personnages principaux des joueurs de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.
1. Leçons de Quidditch

**Disclaimer**: Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (enfin, à part certains) et le monde magique non plus. Tout cela est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, et je ne gagne pas un centime avec.

**Notes: **J'écris ces fics pour le "championnat" de la communauté Live Journal "Dieux du Stade". Je reprends des personnages originaux imaginés pour une longue fic en anglais que je publie sur Live Journal aussi, mais il est tout à fait inutile de les connaître déjà pour suivre ici  
Le prénom "Akari" a été choisi en l'honneur de l'auteur italienne dont j'ai traduit toutes les fics Harry Potter, et elle n'est pas non plus étrangère à mon choix des nom et prénom "Hiro Maxwell" (variante: "Heero Maxwell") puisque c'est sa fic Gundam Wing qui me les a mis en tête.

* * *

**Leçons de Quidditch** (thème "Le Quidditch pour les nuls")

Cedric Diggory avait huit ans quand il rencontra son futur meilleur ami, qui en avait neuf. En réalité, comme ils fréquentaient le même établissement scolaire, ils se connaissaient déjà, mais de vue seulement. Il fallut un évènement très particulier pour qu'ils se découvrent un important point commun.

* * *

Hiroshi Maxwell et sa soeur Akari faisaient partie des assez rares élèves qui ne mangeaient jamais à l'école: leur mère passait invariablement les chercher à la fin des cours du matin pour les ramener à peine cinq minutes avant le début de ceux de l'après-midi. D'autres mères ne se privaient d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer que c'était ridicule, car ils habitaient relativement loin, mais elles finissaient toujours par hausser les épaules en concluant "C'est une Japonaise" sur le ton qu'elles auraient employé pour dire " C'est une originale".

Mrs Maxwell se doutait de cela mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Si son mari n'avait pas insisté pour envoyer les enfants à l'école, elle se serait chargée elle-même de leur enseigner toutes les matières étudiées en primaire. Car elle craignait par dessus tout que l'un ou l'autre trahisse un jour le secret de leur famille par quelque acte de magie accidentelle un peu trop spectaculaire.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant ! s'écriait son mari chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet. Ils savent qu'ils doivent se taire et être très prudents.

Mais c'était un Moldu; il n'y comprenait rien. Et Hiro lui ressemblait trop – atrocement insouciant. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte. Quant à Akari... Elle allait à peine avoir six ans. Pouvait-on se fier à une enfant de cet âge ?

Il s'avéra que la maman inquiète avait plutôt raison de l'être. En effet, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la barrière pour faire rentrer ses enfants dans la cour de l'école, un ballon lancé avec trop d'énergie passa à côté d'elle pour rebondir ensuite sur le trottoir, plongeant vers la rue... et la petite Akari s'élança à sa poursuite avant que sa mère ou son frère ait le temps de la rattraper.

Un cri d'angoisse collectif retentit quand une voiture tourna au coin de la rue, et la pauvre femme, paniquée, hésita un long instant entre brandir sa baguette magique sans se soucier des témoins ou se jeter au devant du véhicule dans l'espoir insensé de le stopper à mains nues. Mais elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, car la réaction de son fils fut aussi rapide qu'involontaire: de toute la force de sa magie déclenchée par la peur, Hiro inversa la trajectoire du ballon, qui repoussa même la petite fille hors de la zone dangereuse.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, élèves et professeurs restèrent figés de stupeur pendant plusieurs secondes, puis manifestèrent bruyamment leur incompréhension et (dans un second temps) leur soulagement de voir Akari saine et sauve.

Cedric ne disait rien. Il regardait Hiro, que sa mère serrait contre elle en même temps que la petite fille. Il aurait juré que c'était lui qui avait sauvé sa soeur. Ce ballon n'avait pas pu repartir en arrière tout seul et, contrairement aux Moldus qui l'entouraient, Cedric n'avait pas l'habitude de chercher à tout prix une explication rationnelle à ce genre de phénomène. D'ailleurs, c'était tellement semblable à ce que lui-même avait fait un jour, sans trop savoir comment, pour empêcher son Souaffle de traverser le toit de la serre...

* * *

Les jours suivants, Cedric observa attentivement Hiro à chaque récréation. Il ne se passa plus rien d'extraordinaire mais, de toute façon, sa conviction était faite. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à mentir quand Hiro, ayant remarqué l'espèce de surveillance dont il était l'objet, se décida à lui réclamer une explication. Au lieu de répondre, Cedric répliqua par une autre question:

- Le ballon... C'est toi qui l'as fait revenir en arrière et pousser ta soeur, hein ?

Hiro resta interdit, trop surpris même pour se demander ce qu'il pourrait inventer comme excuse.

- Tu es sorcier, toi aussi ! insista Cedric.

- Aussi ? répéta Hiro, toujours incrédule.

- Oui, _aussi_. Mais peut-être que toi, tu le savais pas ? Tes parents sont des Moldus ?

Cette fois, aucun doute ne pouvait subsister. Hiro jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de les entendre et répondit que si, il le savait, que sa mère était une sorcière, d'ailleurs, mais qu'elle avait si peur que les voisins l'apprennent qu'elle se servait rarement de sa baguette.

Cedric trouva cette situation bizarre et presque ridicule, mais il préféra éviter de le dire. A la place, il demanda:

- Et vous ne voyez jamais d'autres sorciers ?

- Non... sauf parfois ses parents et ses anciennes amies d'école, mais le Japon, c'est loin, alors on n'y va pas souvent.

N'ayant jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne, Cedric avait du mal à imaginer qu'une famille puisse passer ses vacances alternativement au Japon et en Oregon (car le père de Hiro était américain, et le choix de s'installer en Angleterre avait été retenu par soucis d'équité, l'Europe se trouvant à peu près à égale distance des villes d'origine respectives de Mr et Mrs Maxwell). Il posa donc un grand nombre de questions à Hiro... et celui-ci en trouva plus encore à propos du quotidien d'une famille de sorciers. Aussi leur conversation fut-elle très animée. Mais, par chance, les autres élèves étaient trop occupés par leurs jeux ou leurs propres bavardages pour se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter.

* * *

La fin de la récréation était arrivée trop vite au goût des deux garçons, mais ils s'étaient remis à discuter le lendemain, le surlendemain et encore après. Hiro avait même fini par obtenir l'autorisation d'inviter son nouvel ami à la maison (après tout, puisque c'était un sorcier, Mrs Maxwell n'avait aucune raison de s'y opposer). Puis Cedric l'invita à son tour.

La chambre de Cedric (comme toute la maison des Diggory, en fait) était très différente de celle de Hiro: les jouets dont elle était remplie provenaient tous plus ou moins visiblement de boutiques du monde magique.

Emerveillé par tant d'objets intrigants, Hiro se fit expliquer le fonctionnement de plusieurs d'entre eux avant de porter son attention sur un balai rien moins qu'ordinaire qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux des sorcières de contes pour enfants moldus.

- C'est un balai magique ? s'enquit-il, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, confirma Cedric avec une pointe de fierté mal dissimulée. Enfin, pas un comme ceux des grands, mais il vole assez haut pour jouer avec ces balles-ci...

Il prit une boîte sur une étagère et l'ouvrit devant Hiro, qui en examina le contenu d'un air perplexe.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de balles de Quidditch ?

Au ton de la voix de son ami, Hiro devina que c'était, à ses yeux, aussi incroyable (voire choquant) que de n'avoir jamais vu de ballon de football ou de balle de tennis.

- Euh... non, avoua-t-il, très gêné.

- Il faut que je t'apprenne à jouer ! s'écria alors Cedric, que l'idée semblait enthousiasmer grandement. Tu verras: le Quidditch, c'est le meilleur sport du monde !

* * *

- Commençons par le Souaffle, décida Cedric dès qu'ils furent dehors avec le matériel. C'est la balle rouge. Les vrais sont plus lourds... J'en voulais un, mais ma maman dit que je dois attendre d'être plus grand. Bon... Il faut viser les anneaux. Evidemment, ils sont plus hauts, normalement, mais là, comme tu n'as encore jamais volé...

A ce propos, Hiro était très inquiet. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'essayer – au contraire, l'idée de s'élever dans les airs comme un oiseau l'enchantait – mais...

- Je ne pourrais pas essayer sans le ballon d'abord ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants d'hésitation. Parce que sinon, avec... comment on fait pour tenir le balai ?

Cedric n'avait pas pensé à cette difficulté (il était, lui, tellement habitué à guider le balai d'une seule main que cela lui semblait très facile) mais il approuva sans se moquer – ce dont Hiro lui fut reconnaissant.

Une remarque lui échappa toutefois:

- Ce n'est pas un ballon: c'est un _Souaffle_ !

* * *

La semaine suivante, comme Hiro s'était montré très raisonnablement doué pour lancer le Souaffle à travers les anneaux tout en maintenant le balai en vol, Cedric estima qu'ils pouvaient passer à la phase deux.

- Mes Cognards ne sont pas vraiment dangereux, assura-t-il en ouvrant la boîte à balles, mais il faut quand même faire attention, d'accord ? On va en prendre juste un pour commencer. Tiens...

Il mit l'une des balles noires dans la main de Hiro, qui sursauta en constatant qu'elle cherchait à s'échapper.

- Ne le lâche pas, surtout ! Enfin, pas tout de suite... D'abord, il faut que je te montre comment le frapper quand il s'approche.

S'emparant d'une batte, Cedric donna alors un grand coup dans les airs pour illustrer ses propos.

- C'est comme au base-ball ! s'exclama Hiro, content de se retrouver en terrain connu. Sauf que... mon papa n'a sûrement jamais joué avec un Cogneur comme balle !

- Un _Cognard_ ! rectifia Cedric d'un ton vaguement impatienté avant de demander: Le base-ball, c'est un sport de Moldus ?

- Oui. De Moldus américains, surtout. Les gens y jouent toujours dans les séries à la télé.

Cedric ne voyait pas très bien le rapport entre la télévision et le fait que le base-ball soit un sport typiquement américain, mais Hiro ne lui laissa pas le temps de réclamer un éclaircissement.

- Mon papa m'a un peu appris à jouer mais... est-ce qu'il faut taper dans tes balles en_ volant_ ?

L'air consterné de Cedric indiqua clairement que oui, _évidemment_, sinon ce ne serait plus du Quidditch. Mais sa réponse prouva qu'il avait beaucoup de patience pour un garçon de huit ans.

- Essaye sans le balai d'abord. Après, on verra.

* * *

Mrs Maxwell faillit interdire à Hiro de retourner chez Cedric quand elle l'entendit suggérer à son père de jouer au base-ball avec un Cognard. Mais il jura de ne jamais ramener une telle balle à la maison et elle finit par céder. La phase trois de l'apprentissage put donc avoir lieu.

Comme le Cognard, le Vif d'or vibra dans la main de Hiro dès que Cedric le lui passa.

- Elle fait quoi, celle-là ? demanda-t-il en contemplant avec étonnement les petites ailes qui battaient fébrilement de part et d'autre de la petite boule dorée.

- _Il_ ! C'est un Vif d'or, précisa Cedric. Il vole. Il faut l'attraper.

- C'est tout ?

Dit ainsi, ça semblait tellement facile !

Cedric soupira. Comment était-il possible de ne pas saisir immédiatement toute la beauté du jeu ?

- C'est pas si simple ! répliqua-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le put. Celui-là est fait pour voler moins loin et moins vite que les vrais, mais il est quand même difficile à retrouver, parfois. Allez, lâche-le, tu vas voir !

* * *

Le Quidditch devint rapidement le sport préféré de Hiro, qui parvint même à se faire offrir un balai pour son dixième anniversaire. A la condition expresse qu'il le laisserait chez son ami, mais peu importait puisque, de toute façon, jouer seul aurait été beaucoup moins amusant.

Et quelques années plus tard...

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! s'exclama Cedric, ravi.

Il était fier de son ami. Bien sûr, certains l'accuseraient de favoritisme, mais ils seraient de mauvaise foi, et les autres se chargeraient de le leur faire remarquer. Objectivement, Hiroshi Maxwell avait été le meilleur de tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés ce jour-là pour le poste de Poursuiveur laissé vacant par la décision du nouveau Capitaine de jouer en tant qu'Attrapeur cette année. **(Note)**

- Merci, Capitaine, répondit Hiro en prenant une mine solennelle pour serrer la main de Cedric.

Puis il éclata de rire.

- T'aurais pas imaginé ça le jour où je t'ai dit que j'avais jamais vu de balles de Quidditch, hein ?

* * *

**Note:** (_le poste de Poursuiveur laissé vacant par la décision du nouveau Capitaine de jouer en tant qu'Attrapeur cette année_) C'est pour coller à cette phrase du tome 3: "They've got a new Captain and Seeker." (En fait, à la façon dont c'est écrit, on pourrait croire que Cedric n'était même pas dans l'équipe avant, mais ce serait débile – il ne peut pas être Capitaine s'il est nouveau ! Donc voilà comment j'ai résolu le problème. )


	2. Le culte quidditchien

**Note:** J'ai eu cette idée après avoir fait dire à Roger dans la fic "Harcèlement" que, contrairement à Oliver, Cedric est quelqu'un de normal, qui n'oublie pas que le sport, c'est avant tout pour s'amuser. Donc voilà, Cedric parle avec Roger de l'obsession d'Oliver pour le Quidditch (enfin, après une introduction qui n'a rien à voir avec le thème, juste pour fixer le contexte de la conversation).

- - -

**Le culte quidditchien** (thème "Plus qu'un sport, une religion")

Toute l'école parlait de la nouvelle incursion de Sirius Black dans la Tour de Gryffondor. C'était encore le sujet de conversation des autres élèves de la classe de Cedric Diggory quand ils retrouvèrent les Serdaigles devant la serre numéro 3 ce mardi-là. Mais Cedric avait autre chose en tête et, apparamment, les Serdaigles aussi.

- Tu veux venir à notre table ? lui demanda Felicia Murray alors qu'ils entraient à la suite du professeur Sprout.

Les autres filles de Serdaigle – Mona Bloom et Iris Leighton – la regardèrent comme si elle venait de commettre une trahison, mais Felicia les ignora.

- Lance se conduit comme un imbécile, expliqua-t-elle, assortissant cette affirmation d'un coup d'oeil agacé en direction de Lancelot Fawcett, qui parlait avec son ami Bryan Jones un peu plus loin. Je ne veux pas de lui à ma table aujourd'hui. Donc, si tu veux prendre sa place... Au moins, je sais que toi, tu ne vas pas être grossier avec Len.

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Fâchée contre son petit ami, Felicia avait décidé d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre à la table qu'ils partageaient habituellement avec Roger Davies et Leander Griffin. Cedric accepta avec un sourire qui aurait fait glousser Iris et Mona s'il leur avait été adressé, et posa ses affaires à la place de Lancelot en espérant que celui-ci n'irait pas imaginer qu'il comptait en profiter pour lui "voler" sa copine.

- Salut ! lança Roger, tandis que Leander se contentait d'un sourire timide.

Cedric répondit aux deux avec un naturel parfait. Felicia avait raison: jamais il n'aurait pensé à se montrer grossier. D'ailleurs, si Lancelot et Bryan l'étaient plus ou moins maintenant alors que leur comportement était encore normal le samedi précédent pendant le match Gryffondor – Serdaigle, ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause du meilleur ami de Cedric, Hiroshi Maxwell: le dimanche matin, il était allé parler à Leander à la table de Serdaigle et, de celle de Poufsouffle, Cedric l'avait vu se montrer un peu trop affectueux – alors que Bryan se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. Depuis, tous ceux qui avaient remarqué ce détail devaient imaginer que, finalement, ce n'était pas (comme Flint en avait répandu la rumeur) le Capitaine de Serdaigle, mais l'un des Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, qui sortait avec ce garçon blond dont pratiquement tout le monde ignorait le nom. Et Cedric était bien placé pour savoir que Hiro aurait aimé que ce soit vrai.

Comme il n'était évidemment pas question d'aborder un tel sujet au milieu d'un cours (ni ailleurs, en fait), ils se mirent rapidement à parler Quidditch.

- Je parie que Wood est toujours euphorique et qu'il se fiche bien de cette attaque de Black, dit Roger alors qu'ils commençaient à suivre les instructions du professeur avec juste assez d'attention pour éviter de se faire mordre par une plante venimeuse, objet de la leçon du jour. Surtout que Flint s'est ridiculisé avec ce déguisement de Détraqueur. Vu comme il le déteste, ça a dû en rajouter.

- En effet, approuva Cedric, amusé. Je le vois mal redescendre de son petit nuage pour un détail comme l'intrusion d'un criminel dans le château. Du moment qu'aucun de ses joueurs n'a été blessé, rien ne doit compter pour lui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un peu fou.

- Et encore: tu ne l'as pas entendu me demander de faire en sorte de gagner notre match contre vous avec suffisamment d'avance pour que le retard de Gryffondor se réduise !

Roger raconta alors tout ce que le Capitaine de Gryffondor lui avait fait subir quand il s'était mis en tête de veiller personnellement à ce que l'équipe de Serdaigle soit prête à battre celle de Poufsouffle.

- Tu oublies qu'il voulait aussi charger Cho de distraire Cedric, intervint Felicia. En... comment tu as dit, déjà ? "En se conduisant comme une traînée" ! Il était très choqué, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Cedric, qui ne put qu'assurer le Serdaigle de sa compréhension.

Lui aussi trouvait l'idée tout à fait déplacée, même si (ou peut-être justement parce que) Cho lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se demandait d'ailleurs depuis un moment si Roger était dans le même cas (d'après Hiro, Leander en était persuadé), mais il ne posa pas la question. Il avait déjà un rendez-vous pour la prochaine journée à Pré-au-Lard, de toute façon. Qu'importait, donc, si Roger comptait y aller avec Cho ?

- Le pire, c'est quand même comme il a eu l'air horrifié quand je lui ai dit que, s'il continuait à me harceler, je finirai par souhaiter que tu gagnes, juste pour le contrarier et parce que, contrairement à lui, tu es quelqu'un de censé, qui n'oublie pas que le sport, c'est avant tout un jeu.

Felicia s'esclaffa assez bruyamment, s'attirant un regard réprobateur du professeur Sprout et couvrant les éclats de rire beaucoup plus discrets de Cedric et Leander.

- Il a dû le prendre très mal, commenta ce dernier - à voix basse et sans regarder personne pour avoir l'air de se concentrer sur son travail.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Cedric. Pour lui, le Quidditch, c'est plus qu'un simple sport. C'est le centre de sa vie. Il ne voit que par ça. C'en est presque effrayant.

- Et Flint n'est pas mieux, renchérit Roger. Pire, peut-être, parce que se déguiser en Détraqueur pour faire peur à un joueur, je ne crois pas que Wood l'aurait fait. Il lui arrive de dire des énormités – comme "Fais-la tomber de son balai s'il le faut" quand Cho bloquait Potter – mais c'est pas un tricheur.

- Non... seulement un fanatique, conclut Cedric après un instant de réflexion. Du genre qui voue un culte au "dieu Quidditch" et ne comprend même pas qu'on puisse ne pas partager sa conviction qu'il n'existe rien de plus important au monde.

Ce fut au tour de Roger de rire, attirant sur leur groupe l'attention de tous – et du professeur en particulier. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas.

- C'est tout à fait ça, approuva-t-il. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait pas traité de mécréant.

- Il a dû le penser. Et pas que pour toi. Il doit être indigné que des gens comme nous aient été nommés Capitaines... comme si c'était un sacrilège.

- Bien sûr: il m'a entendu tenir des propos blasphématoires, et je t'y ai associé. Que le grand prêtre Dumbledore et son conseil de hauts dignitaires aient décidé de nous élever au même rang que lui, le plus fidèle des serviteurs du culte quidditchien... c'est un scandale, n'est-ce pas ? Il va sûrement porter plainte au Ministère. Le prêtre suprême Bagman sera averti de cette infamie.

- Tu crois qu'on risque de finir sur le bûcher des hérétiques ?

La question de Cedric, prononcée d'un ton faussement sérieux assorti d'une expression d'inquiétude très convaincante, déclencha de nouveaux rires.

- Plutôt en retenue, je dirais, répondit Felicia, devançant Roger. Ta directrice de Maison n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin...

Ils cessèrent donc leurs plaisanteries... mais pas avant d'avoir convenu qu'il serait prudent pour Cedric et Roger de réviser le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme. A tout hasard.

- - -

**Note:** En bonus, voici un drabble écrit pour le défi de juin, toujours sur "Dieux du stade" (mais en association avec "Entre les pages", cette fois).

- - -

**La bible du Quidditch** (thème "Le Quidditch à travers les âges")

Passant près de la table de Serdaigle, Cedric entendit Roger qui l'appelait.

- On a oublié un truc, tout à l'heure, à propos de Wood et du culte qu'il voue au Quidditch.

Curieux, Cedric approcha.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- "Le Quidditch à travers les âges", dit seulement Roger.

Et Cedric comprit.

- Son livre sacré ! s'écria-t-il. Il doit en avoir un exemplaire sur sa table de chevet.

- Et je parie qu'il peut en citer des passages par coeur, renchérit Roger.

- Avec le numéro de chapitre...

- ... voire carrément le numéro de ligne.

- Mais eux, ils sont pas du tout obsessionnels, chuchota Felicia à Leander.


	3. La petite bestiole jaune

**Note:** La "bestiole" en question vient d'un dessin animé qui n'existait pas encore en 1993, année où se passe cette histoire. Mais disons que celle du dessin animé est inspirée d'un animal magique.

- - -

**La petite bestiole jaune** (thème "Mascotte")

Ce matin-là, un hibou long-courrier apporta à la table de Poufsouffle un petit paquet où le nom du destinataire (_Hiroshi Maxwell_) s'étalait en grosses lettres enfantines.

- Akari, devina Cedric.

Il connaissait bien la petite soeur de son meilleur ami, une gamine exubérante qui lui sautait au cou en criant "Câlin !" quand il la voyait pendant les vacances. Et qui avait décrété qu'elle l'épouserait quand elle serait grande.

- C'est ça. Ta fiancée, confirma Hiro, qui ne manquait jamais de plaisanter à ce sujet.

Entendant cela, les deux filles assises en face d'eux fixèrent sur Cedric un regard interrogateur, et il expliqua la situation pendant que Hiro ouvrait son paquet.

- Mais elle a treize ans, maintenant, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules destiné à montrer qu'il ne prenait pas cette histoire au sérieux. Elle doit espérer que j'oublie toutes ses divagations.

- Ou elle pourrait se mettre à t'aimer pour de bon, le taquina Anna Barnes.

Cedric allait répondre que, de toute façon, il ne voyait que très rarement Akari, qui habitait depuis plusieurs années le village japonais dont sa mère était originaire. Mais Anna l'interrompit en poussant un couinement qui ramena l'attention de tous sur Hiro et le contenu du paquet.

- C'est super mignon, ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hiro n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une peluche porte-clé, certes, mais quel animal – magique ou non – était-elle censée représenter ?

- Une petite bestiole jaune ? proposa-t-il en riant. Attendez, je lis le mot de ma soeur. Peut-être qu'elle précise ce que c'est.

_Coucou, mon grand frère adoré qui me manque tout plein !_ écrivait Akari avec son habituel sens de l'exagération. _Comme tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année (wouhou !), j'ai décidé qu'il te fallait un porte-bonheur. Je voulais un truc qui aille avec ta Maison mais j'ai pas trouvé de blaireau, alors j'ai pris un Pikachu parce que c'est jaune (avec le bout des oreilles noir, en plus). _

- Un Pikachu ? répéta Cedric, perplexe.

- A tes souhaits, répliqua Zarina Keynes au grand amusement des autres.

Mais, malgré son nom "en éternuement", la "petite bestiole jaune" lui plaisait presque autant qu'à Anna, qui l'avait déjà "volée" à Hiro.

- _Pika pika_ ! lança soudain la mini-peluche en agitant les pattes.

Tout le monde sursauta et éclata de rire.

- C'est trop mignon ! s'extasia Anna en câlinant la peluche.

- Ça pourrait faire une sorte de mascotte pour l'équipe, remarqua Zarina avec un sourire à sa coéquipière.

Celle-ci approuva vivement et couina de plus belle tandis que de nouveaux "Pika pika" retentissaient comme pour appuyer également la suggestion de Zarina.

- Cedric ? Dis oui ! supplia Anna en fourrant la peluche sous le nez du Capitaine ("_Pika pika !"_).

Il fallait reconnaître que ce petit animal était bien attachant. Et de la bonne couleur pour représenter Poufsouffle. Cedric le prit des mains d'Anna pour le rendre à Hiro.

- Tu pourras dire à Akari qu'on a adopté son Pikachu, déclara-t-il.

Puis, après un coup d'oeil à Anna, il ajouta en riant:

- Et qu'il va falloir que tu le surveilles jour et nuit pour que les filles ne le kidnappent pas.


	4. Accident

**Accident** (thème "Adrénaline")

* * *

Tout se passa si vite que, plus tard, il n'y eut pas deux témoins pour raconter la scène de la même façon.

En tant que nouveau Capitaine, Cedric Diggory supervisait les essais. Il lui fallait deux nouveaux Poursuiveurs et il avait présélectionné quatre des candidats après une épreuve de tirs au but suivie de l'exécution de quelques figures courantes. Voulant voir comment ils se comporteraient en équipe avec Anna Barnes (Poursuiveuse resélectionnée d'office), il décida de les évaluer deux par deux en testant toutes les combinaisons possibles. Pour les mettre en situation, il jouerait chaque fois le rôle de l'adversaire avec les deux autres, et les Batteurs enverraient les Cognards sans parti pris tout en s'assurant que personne ne serait réellement touché. En théorie, c'était un bon plan. En pratique...

Qui était responsable ? Le gamin de deuxème année qui, depuis le début, frimait pour compenser le handicap de son jeune âge ? La camarade de classe d'Anna qui, déconcentrée, avait mal lancé le Souafle ? Le Batteur qui avait lancé son Cognard avec trop de violence ? L'autre Batteur dont l'attention avait faibli au mauvais moment, l'empêchant d'intercepter le tir de son homologue ? Ou Cedric parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à leur conseiller de n'utiliser qu'un seul Cognard pour plus de sécurité ? Tout le monde à la fois et personne en particulier, peut-être.

Un Cognard qui fonce, le gamin qui l'évite au dernier moment dans une figure inutilement compliquée et heurte légèrement la fille au passage. Un lancer de Souafle trop court, Anna qui se penche pour l'attraper du bout des doigts et le deuxième Cognard qui la frappe dans le dos. La chute.

- _Anna_ !

Depuis ses buts, Zarina Keynes, hurlant le prénom de son amie, se précipitait dans sa direction. Mais elle était bien trop loin. Figés d'horreur, les autres n'avaient pas encore réagi. Sauf Cedric. En tant que faux adversaire, il avait été sur le point d'intercepter le Souafle, profitant de la passe ratée. C'était donc lui le plus proche d'Anna à l'instant de l'accident.

Sans trop savoir comment, le Capitaine se retrouva au sol, sa coéquipière dans les bras. Foncer vers le bas en criant à quiconque aurait sa baguette sous la main de lancer un sort susceptible de secourir Anna (ralentissement, coussinage... n'importe quoi !), atterrir en catastrophe, attraper la jeune fille in extremis et s'écrouler avec elle sous le choc – tout cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes mais, en y repensant, il aurait l'impression que sa peur d'arriver trop tard avait duré une éternité.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Anna dès qu'elle eut suffisamment repris ses esprits pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Ça va, répondit Cedric tandis qu'ils se relevaient précautionneusement (ils auraient sans doute des bleus et peut-être aussi des courbatures mais, apparemment, rien de plus grave). Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Les autres commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux, mais ils ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Comme Anna confirmait qu'elle n'avait rien, Cedric la prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir, trop heureux de la voir saine et sauve pour penser à ce que pourraient en déduire les spectateurs.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je n'y arriverais pas, avoua-t-il, tremblant rétrospectivement à cette idée.

- Mais tu y es arrivé, alors n'y pense plus, répondit Anna en se serrant plus fort contre lui. Merci.

Leurs coeurs battaient encore très vite – au même rythme, semblait-il. Et, grisés par l'adrénaline, ils ne savaient plus très bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'est du moins l'excuse que balbutia Anna après avoir embrassé Cedric sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves qui avaient participés aux essais (ainsi que de ceux qui étaient là pour encourager leurs amis). Et c'est aussi ce que dit Cedric quand, l'histoire ayant fait le tour de l'école, la moitié des gens à qui il parla au cours de la semaine suivante lui demandèrent des précisions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils imaginent ? grommela-t-il alors que quelqu'un venait encore de mentionner l'incident avec un sourire tout à fait exaspérant.

- Soit que vous en rêviez depuis longtemps et que vous avez sauté sur l'occasion, soit que vous sortiez déjà ensemble en secret et que les circonstances vous ont fait oublier que tout le monde vous regardait, expliqua son ami Hiro sur le ton de l'évidence.

Cedric en resta interdit.

- Mais... non ! s'écria-t-il. Jamais je n'avais pensé...

- Peut-être, mais elle ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Et même si elle n'y pensait pas avant...

Involontairement, Cedric jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Anna, assise un peu plus loin avec quelques amies... dont une qui le vit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la Poursuiveuse.

- Grillé ! commenta Hiro en riant.

Mais Cedric ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

- Il faudra que je lui parle, décida-t-il, très sérieux.

- Pour lui demander un rendez-vous officiel ?

- Non !

Quoique... A la réflexion, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait envie de dire à Anna. Mais peut importait. Il aviserait sur le moment.


End file.
